List of Persona 5 Bosses
This is a list of bosses in Persona 5 and Persona 5 Royal. Storyline Bosses The final bosses in the palaces (listed in bold) are loosely based on the Seven Deadly Sins. Tutorial * Moloch Kamoshida's Palace * Eligor and Bicorn x2 (Ryuji's Awakening) * Belphegor (Ann's Awakening) * Archangel * Mara (Slime) (Appears as Ishi Guard in P5R) * Asmodeus (Suguru Kamoshida) - Lust (Luxuria) ** Trophy of Obsession ** Cognitive Mishima (P5R Only) ** Cognitive Shiho (P5R Only) Madarame's Palace * Nue (Protagonist and Ryuji only) * Ippon-Datara and Koppa Tengu x4 (Yusuke's Awakening) * Shiki-Ouji * Azazel (Ichiryusai Madarame) - Vanity (Irritum) ** Painter's Right Eye ** Painter's Left Eye ** Painter's Nose ** Painter's Mouth Kaneshiro's Palace * Sui-Ki and Oni x2 (Makoto's Awakening) * Fuu-Ki * Sui-Ki * Kin-Ki, Sui-Ki, and Fuu-Ki * Take-Minakata and Oni x2 * Bael (Junya Kaneshiro) - Gluttony (Gula) ** Piggytron Futaba's Palace * Garuda * Mot, Naga, and Lamia * Cognitive Wakaba Isshiki - Wrath (Ira) (Futaba's Awakening) Okumura's Palace * Cognitive Sugimura (Haru's Awakening) * Corporobo MDL-AM and Corporobo MDL-WKR x2 * Corporobo MDL-AM and Corporobo MDL-WKR x2 * Corporobo MDL-DM and Corporobo MDL-WKR x3 * Corporobo MDL-GM and Corporobo MDL-WKR x4 * Corporobo MDL-GM and Corporobo MDL-WKR x4 * Corporobo MDL-GM and Corporobo MDL-WKR x4 * Corporobo MDL-CH x15 * Mammon (Kunikazu Okumura) - Greed (Avarita) ** Corporobo MDL-WKR x12 ** Corporobo MDL-CH x5 ** Corporobo MDL-AM x4 ** Corporobo MDL-DM x3 ** Corporobo MDL-GM x2 ** Execurobo MDL-ED ** Cognitive Haru (P5R Only) Niijima's Palace * Ose (Goro's Awakening) * Nebiros * Norn * Raja Naga * Ganesha x2, Rangda x3, and Thor * Moloch (After Shadow Sae, protagonist only) * Leviathan (Sae Niijima) - Envy (Invidia) Shido's Palace * Yamata no Orochi * Forneus * Baphomet x2 * Hanuman and Garuda x2 * Baphomet x3 * Oberon and Titania x2 * Baphomet x4 * Ongyo-Ki * Goro Akechi (with Robin Hood and Loki) ** Cu Chulainn ** Cerberus * Samael (Masayoshi Shido) - Pride (Superbia) ** Beast/Wings/Tomb of Human Sacrifice Mementos Depths * Melchizedek x2 * Abaddon * Belial and Nebiros x2 Qliphoth World * Uriel and Angel x2 * Raphael * Gabriel * Michael and Angel x2 * [[Holy Grail|'Holy Grail']]' (False Igor) - Sloth (Acedia)' ** Yaldabaoth (God of Control) - Final boss (P5), Seven Deadly Sins (Lust/Luxuria, Vanity/Irritum, Gluttony/Gula, Wrath/Ira, Greed/Avarita, Envy/Invidia, Pride/Superbia) Maruki’s Palace * Biyarky ("Kasumi’s Awakening"; happens on 10/3) * Macabre x2 * Belial x2 * Hastur * Sumire Yoshizawa (with Cendrillon) * Cendrillon and Biyarky x2 * Loa x5 (Sumire's Awakening) * Dionysus and Chimera * Scathach and Cu Chulainn * Surt * Siegfried * Takuto Maruki (With Azathoth) - Melancholy (Cavum) ** Takuto Maruki (With Adam Kadmon) - Final Boss (P5R Only) ** Adam Kadmon (Being of Infinite Wisdom) ** Takuto Maruki (Final Event Only) Optional Bosses * Caroline and Justine * José (P5R only) * Lavenza (P5R only) * The Reaper Mementos Quest Bosses *Obariyon (Shadow Nakanohara) *Jack Frost (Shadow Takanashi) *Black Frost (Shadow Sakoda) *Yaksini (Shadow Shimizu) *Setanta (Shadow Odo) *Thoth (Shadow Oyamada) *Mithras (Shadow Makigami) *Fuu-Ki (Shadow Uchimura) *Bugs (Shadow Mogami) *Oberon and Titania (Shadow Takases) *Kumbhanda (Shadow Kishi) *Kin-Ki (Shadow Naguri) *Pisaca (Shadow Tsuboi) *Legion (Shadow Akitsu) *Baphomet (Shadow Fukurai) *Take-Minakata (Shadow Honjo) *Ippon-Datara (Shadow Jochi) *Belphegor (Shadow Tsuda) *Ose (Shadow Nejima) *Rakshasa (Shadow Kiritani) *Lilim (Shadow Togo) *Girimehkala (Shadow Youji Isshiki) *Incubus and Succubus (Shadow Magarios) *Dakini (Shadow Oda) *Chernobog (Shadow Wakasa) *Mara (Shadow Asakura) Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona 5 Bosses Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Bosses